Leaving Reluctance
by Vikkibvbmotionless
Summary: My first Frerard :3 Frankie and Gee spend the night together. Having some fun of their own in the morning Mikey knocks on Gee's door. Will they show their true feelings infront of Mikey Way?


Gee was awoken by two warm, soft hands sliding over his hip bones, around to the front of his waist and folded together. Against his back he could feel a warm and very slightly sweaty torso pressed against him. With a moan of pleasure Gee rolled over with his eyes closed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck, pulled his face close to his and smiled whilst slowly opening his eyes.

"Mmmm, Morning sunshine!" Frankie mumbled through his lips, his chocolate brown eyes mesmerised by Gee's bare chest. Gee answered with a giggle and crushed his lips against Frankie's. With a nibble of Gee's lip Frankie pulled away reluctantly and sighed "I have to go Gee..." Gee groaned and said nothing, but he wrapped his arms around Frankie's waist and pulled his pelvis towards him and folded his legs around his waist and clutched Frankie tight as he placed his head on his shoulder. "No...Gee...I...Have to go" Frankie's breath was shaky. Gee pulled him tighter, "G-G-Gee... Mikey will be up s-soon!" Frankie loved the way Gee was drawing circles, just above his waist line. Gee sighed sending hot breath along the side of Frankie's neck and nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck, he then slid his tongue down to Frankie's collar bone and back up to the corner of his lips.

Frankie was starting to go hard. Gee knew. Gee is winning. He did it again but kissing to his collar bone and back up but stopping to nibble his ear, then to his lips. Frankie gave in and slid his tongue into Gee's mouth. Gee smiled and rolled onto his back with a smug smile on his lips, Frankie slid on top of Gee and crush their lips together again, Frankie pushed his hands up Gee's chest into his blood red hair, Gee moaned and bit Frankie's bottom lip, Frankie pushed up so he was straddling the red haired man that led on the bed in just his, black and yellow printed smiley face boxers.

Gee now knew he had won. He knew Frankie wasn't going to leave for at least another two hours. He slid his hands up Frankie's back until his hand linked in between his shoulder blades covering the pumpkin tattoo that was on his back, and pulled his face towards his and began making out again...

Frankie knew he had lost the battle of leaving, he was actually relived, he didn't want to leave Gee. He would only end up having a cold shower when he got home wanting, Gee to be there to help him accomplish his needs for sexual pleasure. Gee moaned and pulled on Frankie's bottom lip and tangled his fingers in his dark brown hair. Frankie began moving his hands down Gee's sides and stopped at his hips, slowly gliding his fingers round in circles, sending a tingling sensation up Gee's spine and around his pelvis. Gee threw his head back into the red pillow with a groan and bit down on his bottom lip. He whispered Frankie's name "Frankie, oh Frankie, baby, Frankie" Frankie smirked, "Gee, baby, what do you want me to do? He knew the answer to the question, but Gee had never had to beg before.

Frankie rested his head on Gee's shoulders breathing heavily sending hot breath down his neck. "F-f-fuck me Frankie baby!" Gee was over whelmed with pleasure but craved for more. Frankie giggled and slid off his bright blue boxers. "Like what you see?" He said smugly whilst brushing his hand through his already tangled hair. The gawking red haired man led beneath him said nothing and just winked. Frankie climbed off of Gee and walked over to the oak wood desk in the corner of the room ten steps away from the bed. He elegantly bent down to the third drawer from the bottom and took out a bottle of thick clear liquid from the drawer and placed it on the bed next to Gee. He winked at Gee and slid onto the bed, in-between Gee's legs and started to tease him, by slowly rubbing his hands up the back of his legs to his genitals and back down his leg and repeated several times.

Gee's breathing was getting heavier more like panting. He bit down on his lip again. "Please baby, Frankie please, I want you. Now. Inside me. Frankie baby, I'm begging you!" He couldn't wait any longer; he gave in and saw a smug smile cross Frankie's face for he had won. Frankie carried on teasing Gee. He fiercely grabbed the waist band to Gee's smiley face printed boxers and slowly pulled them down and threw them onto the desk that was behind them. Gee groaned with pleasure three times in a row, each time the groan getting louder and louder. Frankie decided to give Gee what he wanted and started to rub the tip of his penis ever so slightly. This made Gee moan even more and more. "O-o-oh Frankie...YES!" Frankie loved being in control, he wrapped his hand around Gee's throbbing cock and started pumping. "Oh yeah Frankie! There! Faster!" Frankie did as he was told and went faster. "Frankie! I'm almost... I-I-I'm almost d-d-done!" Frankie then put his tongue at the bottom of his penis and started sucking. Gee was panting faster and faster and started thrusting in Frankie's mouth, he knew this would finish him off. "Ooh! Aah! Frankie baby! Ii-m about to! I-I-I'm abou-Frankieeee!" Gee had blown his load into Frankie's mouth. Frankie swallowed and started to kiss his boyfriends chest.

Gee was panting heavily then giggled and brushed his hand across Frankie's back. Frank had a shiver go down his spine and he giggled. Gee rolled onto his front and went on his hands and knees. Frankie sat up and slid behind Gee, covered his fingers in lubricant and started to scissor Gee's anus. Gee moaned which was Frankie's cue to slide in, Gee winced as Frankie entered but once he started moving the pain turned to pleasure. Gee started rolling his hips and Frankie started to thrust harder and harder. Frankie didn't want to hurt Gee so he slowed down "Gee baby, can I go all the way?" Gee just neighed like a horse and winked at Frankie through the mirror opposite them "ride me into the sunset baby!"

Frankie thrust hard into Gee and they both moaned in synchronization. Frankie thrust hard again, Gee dug his heels deep into the mattress off the bed and let out a yelp of pleasure... "Ooh! Frankie! Do that again baby! Right there!" Frankie hit his prostate. "Mmmmmm" Frankie was thrusting slowly in time with Gee "Uh ooh uh!" He thrust hard again three times, each time hitting Gee's special spot. They both moaned loudly and collapsed next to each other. Both panting like dogs in the boiling hot sun.

Frankie had blown his load all over Gee's duvet. "Oh...Sorry baby" gee giggled and crushed their lips together and slid his tongue into his mouth. After 10 minutes of making out, they were both alerted by a knock at the front door "Shit! Mikey!" Gee whispered loudly. They jumped up and got dressed quickly, then ran down the mahogany coloured stair case. Frank ran to the kitchen and put the kettle on to make coffee. Gee went straight to the door and sure enough there was Mikey stood there shivering in the cold. "Sorry Mikey, we were upstairs and didn't hear the door... we... uh... had music on" Mikey grunted and took off his coat "We?" Mikey said, "Yeah, me an-""ME!" Frankie shouted from the kitchen. Gee and Mikey walked into the kitchen and sat on the stools were there were three cups of coffee on the side.

Gee was sat next to Frankie and Mikey say opposite. They were chatting about the summer and what they had been up to. "Are you two okay? You seem... Distant and in easy, especially you Gerard you got something up your ass?!" Gee and Frankie just laughed and told Mikey that they were in a relationship. Mikey then realized the real reason why they answered the door late... and why they laughed at what he said about something being up Gee's arse. The three moved to the front room and Mikey sat on the floor in front of the sofa and Gee and Frankie curled up together, drawing circles on each other's backs. They giggled and kissed each other.


End file.
